


Drag me on

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [8]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Rhymes, repeated theme - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: Special thanks to Zuniyahkook, don't think I would've kept posting these poems without your support of them. Hope you enjoyed :)~Leaf
Series: Poems [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Drag me on

Just a sliver of time to have what's mine

And then you drag me on.

I take a chance, hoping more than just a glance

Gagging, oh so desperate, I'm dragged on.

You give a taste and all it is so chaste

Yes, the chance to see and wonder, to gawk and appreciate the glory-!

Then you drag me on.

Begging, pleading, mind is bleeding

And yet you drag me on.

Words, half formed, paint broken dreams. How nature could've been.

Yes, I glimpsed it, all that light

And then you dragged me on.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Zuniyahkook, don't think I would've kept posting these poems without your support of them. Hope you enjoyed :)  
> ~Leaf


End file.
